Operation PRANK
by VORTEX2012
Summary: Team 5Ds pranks each other as good as possible.


_Operation P.R.A.N.K. | Chapter 1: Morning (9:00 A.M.-10:00 A.M.)_

**Disclaimer: Do you know what is supposed to be written here? Well, I don't so I don't have to write it! Well, actually… I do know; I have to say "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds," but why on earth would I ever say that?**

Inside a basement of a house in Neo-Domino City, a raven-haired man was writing a message to some people.

"Let's get this started!" exclaimed the raven-haired man before sending the message.

Meanwhile in the Memorial Circuit, the ex-Neo Domino champion was getting ready for his next duel, which he would do against the champion of America, but then his phone rang.

The blond riding-duelist took it and looked at the message. There were two words: 'It's time!' the message was from someone called Yusei. There was nothing else written in the text message. "Goddamn it! I forgot about that," shouted the blond duelist remembering something very important before speeding off, leaving his opponent guessing as to why he didn't duel.

"Hey, Jack! Where the hell are you going to?" shouted his opponent confused. He wasn't the only one confused; the big mass of excited people was pretty disappointed.

Meanwhile in a big building in the center of Neo Domino, more precisely, in the Tops, a cyan-haired boy was trying to think of new strategies for his deck but that was until his phone rang. The boy received the very same text message like the blond riding-duelist did, 'It's time!' and like the blond riding-duelist, the cyan-haired boy knew exactly what that meant.

The boy took his jacket out of the closet, he also took something that looks like a skateboard, and headed to the door but a very alike looking girl blocked his way. "What is it, Ruka?" asked the boy.

"Can't you take me with you, Rua?" asked the girl with puppy eyes.

"Ruka… I already told you, I don't want you to get hurt. Which will surely happen if you come with me," explained Rua. "And besides that, no girls are allowed," he added, trying to head out.

"So that's how it is… you'll be hearing from me!" exclaimed Ruka before getting out of the way.

'A bit… weird,' thought Rua being confused by her words.

'No girls allowed? We'll see about that,' thought Ruka while taking her phone out of her pocket.

Meanwhile on the road, an orange haired security officer was chasing the most wanted criminal in Neo-Domino City.

"Do you really think you can escape from Crow-sama?" asked the orange haired officer, kind of bragging.

"Yes, like I escaped from any other Public Security officer," answered the most wanted criminal speeding.

"I don't think so," replied Crow chasing the criminal, but that was when the same message appeared on his screen 'It's time!'; as soon as he saw this, he remembered what day it was, then speeded off as fast as possible and even passed by the most wanted criminal without giving him any attention.

"Huh? W… what was that?" asked the criminal confused as to why the officer speeded off without trying to arrest him.

Crow left the highway, not caring that he had a great chance to arrest the most wanted criminal, and got on the city streets. After about a minute of fast driving, the blond riding-duelist got next to him and just nodded. As they speeded off even faster, Rua joined them with his modified Duel Board. With which, he could keep up with the other two guys.

"This day came fast…" said Rua.

"It did… this time, things won't go the same way," exclaimed Jack.

"That's what we're counting on," replied Crow before entering an area in which they slowed down. Apparently, they were near the place they were heading to.

After slowly proceeding down into the basement with their vehicles, they got down from them. As soon as the raven-haired man saw them, he proceeded to them. "It's been a while since this happened," said the raven-haired man.

"Let's start," exclaimed Crow.

"Not so fast, Crow; we first got to explain the rules," replied Rua.

"Why do we have to do that anyway? I mean… we know the rules," said Jack.

"Because if you break them, you'll be eliminated," explained Yusei before Jack sighed.

"Fine, do it already!" replied Jack before Yusei went to a shelf and took out a book with some notes on it. He also took something that looked like a crown; this crown was a shiny grey one with some crystals along the side, probably also had some junk metal on it.

"The Ultimate Prank Day, rules are easy: if someone pranks you, you're out; if this continues after 6:00 P.M., anything that would hurt the other participant counts as a prank. The last one standing will get this year's King of Pranks," explained Yusei reading the notes.

"Yusei… you can be sure that you won't win this time!" exclaimed Crow competitively.

"That is because I will," replied Rua grinning.

"In your dreams!" exclaimed Jack.

**A/N: Yeah… I got the inspiration from a Big Time Rush episode (called Big Time Pranks).**


End file.
